


Mutiny

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Chimera Ant Arc, Conflict of Interests, Drabble, During Canon, Foreshadowing, Humanity, Implied Relationships, Internal Conflict, Life Debt, M/M, No Dialogue, Non-Consensual Body Modification, One Shot, Parallels, Rebellion, Short One Shot, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Even when it meant they were deemed traitors; it was still better than nothing.





	Mutiny

They didn't understand why it happened. They only knew that it happened, only that it wasn't their fault, and that they were changed forever.

Meleoron never thought that the weary work of living would be the least of his problems once he had become a Chimera Ant. He was a being that humans feared; they were right, but still, he was human once too.

Ikalgo had always thought himself as a fraud, a coward, and a nobody. He was human, and the next thing he knew, he wasn't. He was a creature to be feared, and it was either kill or be killed. He thought he was beyond any redemption any guiding light, but he was human once too.

In turn, it was when they had seen enough bloodshed that they had decided to forge their own paths. It was then that they turned their backs on the Ants, when they joined the humans, the Chimera Ant Extermination Team.

Even when it meant they were deemed traitors, to be hunted, struck down, and punished by their former brethren, it was still better than nothing. That was when the two Chimera Ants decided to help the humans, to lend solidarity in forgetting the hell they were living in.

Mutiny, both Meleoron and Ikalgo learned, was at this point the only way anything could have a chance of changing.


End file.
